iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragomir7
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Am Number Four Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cepan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Reply Not sure that I see a problem with giving things their own page, I've made a lot f article stubs to allow users to have a chance to edit and make this site more active. I was made admin for a reason and I don't appreciate your condescending manner. 13:59, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Have it your way then. It's just a suggestion. :) Just that more links to the main article it is related to would be more helpful (such as including Template:Main in Malaysia to link to Places in Lorien Legacies or the sort) ~ Dragomir7 (talk) 14:04, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I love how much detail and how much dedication you have shown to the timeline page! Keep it up! Ryanjreynolds (talk) 11:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Admin :Thanks, appreciated. :) In fact I've been always keen to find out about timelines in fiction/history so as to understand the context better. Dragomir7 (talk) 10:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Timeline breakthrough Hey pal, I've got a breakthrough in the Timeline !! It occurs that a definite date can be found for an event in The Power of Six, when Four states in Chapter 18 that he can see a half-moon on a February morning. After checking the lunar calendar it can be confirmed that this would be February 24, 2011 (a waning moon is visible in the morning, a waxing moon is not). As such the Mogadorian attack on Santa Teresa and Four/Sam's visit to Sarah's would both take place on February 25. :) Need take some time off to study for my exams, will add in The Rise of Nine when I have more time - Dragomir7 (talk) 11:49, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Fantastic!!! i always find this stuff interesting, it makes it better the more you can relate it to real life. Keep up the good work and good luck for your exams!! Ryanjreynolds (talk) 15:51, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin http://iamnumberfour.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ryanjreynolds/DEEP_CLEAN Please Read Ryanjreynolds (talk) 11:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pelf!! I'm making pages based on major events, was just wondering if you could use your amazing timeline knowledge to fill in the dates inthe time sections of the infoboxes :) Thanks :) Ryanjreynolds (talk) 10:42, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You will be missed! But good luck with everything :) Could you explain what you needed me to do again, i didn't quite understand. Ryanjreynolds (talk) 09:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just wondered if you were planning on using the Pre2011 timeline page you created, i noticed you deleted all the information! Would you like me to delete it for you?Ryanjreynolds (talk) 00:20, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Dragomir! good to see you back!!! I have decided to give you admin rights as i feel that you are a consistently good editor and show a lot of dedication, especially with all your work on the timeline pages. As i'm sure you will understand, we all have personal lives and even i have patches where i'm not around so with two of us it's more likely that we can continually monitor the site. Obviously its a little bit of responsibility so if you don't want it then just say :) Keep it up! Ryanjreynolds (talk) 20:36, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Ryan, :First up, thanks for the compliment. :) The same to you too, with the upkeep and tidying of the wiki and such. :I do really appreciate you giving me admin rights, but I have to admit that I will be enlisting in the army from mid-Feb, and there will be really little chance for me to use the internet to edit stuff, much less monitor the wiki. As such, even if I want to, I will be unable to commit to adminship for the next couple of months :( So I hope you do understand, and this explains why I opted out of large-scale wiki adjustments and projects recently. :Nevertheless, I am quite aware of some new contributors getting active these days, from uploading files/images to categorizing pages (not necessary always correctly, but the good faith is there). In time to come, I believe that you can train some of the better ones to be good editors or potential admins as well. As for me, I'll always come around once in a while and see what I can help out. :All the best, and have a good year ahead. ^-^ :Dragomir7 (talk) 08:15, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :P. S. I've no idea what's wrong with some people, but there's now another parallel wiki at http://lorienlegacies.wikia.com/ along with the first http://thelorienlegacies.wikia.com/ .